


something you weren't supposed to see

by duncewrites



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Soda Kazuichi, M/M, Top Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duncewrites/pseuds/duncewrites
Summary: venty dysphoric self indulgent hajisoda porn
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	something you weren't supposed to see

**Author's Note:**

> warning: afab language, mild brief mention transphobia

Kazuichi was in he and Hajime's shared dorm, abusing his clit for the fourth time this week even though he was feeling dysphoric. He had a pretty high sex drive before, sure, but it had never been anything like this. It started when he moved into Hajime's room because Hanamura had harassed him about his binder. Hajime was much better! He had been accepting since they met seceral years ago, and he was nice, and hot, he was hot, everything was hot, oh, he was so close, he was right there-

Calling out to a god he wasn't sure was there, his pussy convulsed and leaked as he came, clit twitching under his fingers. His body went limp as he shook through the aftershocks of his orgasm, feeling his own slick leak down to his rim, cooling on it's way down. His legs were still splayed open, which was his mistake. He partially opened his glassy eyes to see Hajime leaning on the door. Staring. When had he even come in?

Oh my god, when had he come in.

Kazuichi's droopy eyes shot the rest of the way open, an odd noise emerging from his throat as he scrambled to cover his naked body with the thin sheet. "HAJIME! Haha! Uhm! What are you doing here? I thought you had criminal justice with Makoto!" 

"Yeah, I did, but classes do end eventually. I thought you had calculus. Yet here you are." Hajime said and sucked his teeth. There was an expression that Kazuichi couldn't quite read on his face. "I didn't know you had gotten so big, Soda! Let me see," 

...What?  
Kazuichi didn't think his face could burn hotter.

"Why- What? You're not gay... unless you think I'm a girl now-"

"I don't. You just looked like it felt so good, and I haven't seen it since you started T." Hajime explained airily. Kazuichi looked down to see the tent in Hajime's too-tight pants. His dick was so pretty. He could swear his heart slowed down, he couldn't breathe fast enough. Was Hajime reciprocating his dumb puppy crush? This was his only chance- 

Hajime raised his eyebrows and Kazuichi sighed defeatedly. "Okay- we're best friends, I see your dick all the time..." He mumbled as he pushed the cover off slowly. Hajime walked over calmly, putting a hand on Kazuichi's thigh as he tried to close his legs. "Let me see, Soda. C'mon," Hajime murmured. He whimpered as he slowly spread his legs, letting his best friend look at his swollen cunt. He was still sopping, the air cooling his slick and making him throb. 

Hajime stared at his clit, almost breathing on it. "Perfect boy, so proud of you..." He breathed into his ear. "Wha...? Ngh... Hajime, you don't have to say that just because-"

"I'm saying it because it's what I feel. I can't stand it when you feel like you're not good enough. I hate that Hanamura did that to you." He looked into Kazuichi's eyes as he reached down to rub his clit slowly. "You're hard... That's so hot, Kazu." Kazuichi felt tears well up in his eyes. Hajime was being so... so nice to him. He started to roll his hips in time with Hajime's fingers, covering his mouth with his hand. "No no, let me hear, handsome." He grabbed his wrist and intertwined their fingers while Kazuichi's hips shook.

"Hah, mmhn, 'Jime..."

"Good boy. It's okay, let go. I have you."

He has me, I can... Hajime has me... I'm gonna... hah.... Hajime... HajimeHajimeHajime...


End file.
